An Obsession With a Preliminary
by Beautybecks
Summary: Martin knows he's got it bad. Slash warning


Title: An Obsession With A Preliminary

Fandom: WaT

Summary: Martin knows he's got it bad.

Pairing: erm… kind of Martin/Enrique Murciano but … just read and see.

Word count: 683

Rating: I think it's a PG-13, maybe less

Disclaimer: This is FANfiction. I'm just a lowly fan. An obsessed one but lowly all the same.

Author's Notes: I'm English and don't know when 'The Lost City' came out in America so just pretend I posted it then please.

Another AN: The title is taken from 'Delovely' but I just adapted it a little.

**An Obsession With a Preliminary**

It's embarrassing, he's well aware of that. It's also severely illogical and he knows that too. It's a childish crush and yet it's taken over his world.

He finally accepted the phenomenal size of his crush when he found himself at a checkout counter with nothing but Miss Congeniality 2 and the exact cash to pay for it.

Did he mention this was bad? It's bad. It's an awkward, horrific, overwhelming crush. A crush! He's never had a crush in his life, not even as a teenager. He's always been in control.

Oh, and did he mention this crush was on a guy?

He first noticed the actor in an episode of 'Enterprise'. Sure, the guy played a Vulcan mind-rapist but there was no denying that he looked hot in it and to do that with the typically terrible Vulcan hairstyle is some mean feat.

Martin already had the DVD of 'Black Hawk Down' so it was no problem to watch that. He, on the other hand, realised he HAD a problem when he stayed up until very early in the morning just to catch a glimpse of this actor in Speed 2 as it happened to be showing on TV. His favourite actor was shedding his clothes in the brief time he was onscreen though so that made it better but Martin suspected he would have stayed up to watch him even if he wasn't.

But Miss Congeniality 2 is the only DVD he's actually bought specifically because of his outrageous crush on this guy, and Martin's actually glad he did because although the guy is generally hot, he's even better when he's cute and he's hot, and cute, and generally a bit of a dork in this film. Martin couldn't find him any more attractive if he tried.

The background on his personal laptop is actually a screencap from MC2. The one where he's all wet and he's trying to flirt with the girl, whatever her name is. He's got this beautiful smile and his body language is kind of shy and cute whilst his hair is sticking up in all directions and his blue shirt is open, clinging to his glistening golden skin.

MC2 is actually, rapidly becoming his favourite film. He tends to skip the first 32 minutes and 52 seconds although he does actually laugh at William Shatner saying he played Iago in Twelfth Night and he loves the running gag that Bill can't sing, (Martin actually has one of his albums and couldn't possibly comment) but the main reason he enjoys the film is because of you-know-who.

Martin doesn't analyse the reasons as to why he likes this actor. He just accepts it as the easiest way and kind of revels in it. He rationalises that accepting his crush on this actor means he won't have to accept his crush on Danny, which is ridiculous because he's consciously thinking this!

But Martin is happily watching MC2, scoffing down popcorn and chocolate, trying, in vain, not to squee whenever his favourite actor is onscreen. He's so cute, and geeky and dorky. He's adorable. Adorkable.

Suddenly, Martin's door is opened and he's staring at the adorable man in the flesh. He has to blink a few times to realise that it's Danny and not the actor and even then he's still not too sure.

He quickly switches off the TV.

"Erm… whh.. what are you doing here?" Martin stutters, blushing for some strange reason.

"I'm bored. I though you could take me to cinema. Haven't seen much of you outside of work. Missed ya. Though we could see a movie together." Danny beams. He's obviously full of coffee and excitement. He looks good.

"erm… sure." Martin answers belatedly. "What do you want to watch?"

"Your choice." Danny insists. "I'm easy."

Martin has to force himself not to choke, laugh or blush and also remember how to breathe. He remains deep in thought until he catches Danny looking at him intrigued.

"Martin?" Danny asks, slightly worried and Martin smiles.

"'The Lost City' is showing, right?"

THE END


End file.
